ratchetfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Ferdighetspoeng i Ratchet: Deadlocked
En liste over ferdighetspoengene i Ratchet: Deadlocked(Ratchet: Gladiator). Det er 165 av dem. DreadZone Station *Skillful *Fiver *Get Some Balls *Ankle Biters *The Protector *Eagle Eye *Can't Touch This *Speedy *Dead Again *The Bomb *Five In One *Two in One *Reactionary *Eviscerator Raider *Ace in the Hole Planeten Catacrom Four *Piece Meal *Nap Time *Crank it Up *The Perfect Mod *All Scattered *Lights Out *Tough As Nails *I Dare Ya! *Cha Ching *Vandalism *Camera Shy *Chase the Goose *Derby Death *Unstoppable *Holey Warriors Planeten Sarathos *Shocking *Long Shot *Mystic Warrior *Mix and Match *Beat 'Em Up *The Big Bang *That'll Fix 'Em *No Fly Zone *Camera Shy *No Peas Allowed *Death from Above *Denied *Don't Come Back *Time To Kill *Gone in 30 seconds Planeten Kronos *Cow Patties *Raining Shells *Slip and Slide *Punishment *Too Nimble *Big Changes *Can't Hit Me *Jet Assist *Lucky Shot *Dizzy *Flying High *Who Am I? *Don't Flail Me Now *Now It's Personal *Just Passing Through Planeten Shaar *Drunk for Joy *'Catch Me If You Can': Complete any challenge without taking damage. Bolts: 3900. *'Hot Stuff': Use the Napalm Mod to kill 40 enemies in a row. Bolts: 1500. *'That's Gotta Hurt': In this challenge, kill a Landstalker with your Wrench. Specific Mission: Landstalker Stalkin'. Bolts: 3100. *'The Smashing Machine': Use the Scorpion Flail to kill 30 enemies in a row. *'Boom Stick': Use the Magma Cannon to kill 15 enemies in a row. Bolts: 1500. *'All Balls': Kill 30 enemies without taking any damage. Bolts: 3100. *'The Run Away': Complete this challenge without taking damage to your Landstalker. Specific Mission: Landstalker Stalkin'. Bolts: 3900. *'Far Far Away': Kill a Landstalker with the Fusion Rifle. Bolts: 1500. *'Tea Cups': Destroy 5 Executioners with the Fusion Rifle. Bolts: 2300. *'Shocking': Kill 10 DZ Berserkers with using the Shock Mod. Bolts: 1500. *'Look Out Below': Complete this challenge in less than 90 seconds. Specific Mission: Whack-A-Swarmer. Bolts: 2300. *'Blow Ships Up': Destroy 4 Dropships with the Arbiter. Bolts: 700. *'Locked and Loaded': Complete any challenge using only the Magma Cannon. Bolts: 1500. *'Lights Out': Deploy the EMP on 5 turrets in any challenge. Bolts: 700. Planeten Orxon *'Hard To Hit': Kill 30 enemies without taking any damage. Bolts: 2900. *'The Frying Pan': Destroy 10 DZ Berserkers with the Napalm Mod. Specific Mission: Labyrinth of Death. Bolts: 2100. *'Running in Circles': Capture 6 Bolt Cranks on your own. Specific Mission: Node Overload. Bolts: 1400. *'The Electrical Socket': Kill 10 DZ Berserkers using the Shock Mod. Bolts: 700. *'Snooker': Kill 10 Blade Balls with the B-6 Obliterator. Bolts: 700. *'Counter Sniper': Kill 5 Executioners with the Fusion Rifle. Bolts: 1400. *'Batter Up': Use the Wrench to kill 15 Blade Balls. Bolts: 1400. *'Toughen Up': Complete any challenge without using any medical crates. Bolts: 2900. *'Iron Skin': Complete any challenge without taking damage. Bolts: 3600. *'Light Them Up': Use the Shock Mod to kill 10 Executioners. Bolts; 700. *'Light Speed': Complete this challenge in less than 1:30:00. Specific Mission: Chains of Villany. Bolts: 2100. *'Special Delivery': Destroy 5 Dropships. Bolts: 2100. *'Half and Half': Kill 10 DZ Berserkers with 2 different wepons in 45 seconds. Bolts: 1400. *'Chilly Proposition': Complete any challenge using only the Magma Cannon and the Freeze Mod. Bolts: 2100. *'Don't Be a Wimp': Complete any challenge on Exterminator Difficulty. Bolts: 3600. Valix Belt *'The Disease': Keep 5 enemies brainwashed at once using the Brainwash Mod. Bolts: 1100. *'Medieval Power': Use the Scorpion Flail to kill 50 enemies. Bolts: 2200. *'Touchy Freely': Kill 3 Range Strikers with the Wrench. Bolts: 2200. *'Invulerable': Complete any challenge without taking damage. Bolts: 5700. *'Fuselage': Kill 5 Dropships with the Fusion Rifle. Bolts: 2200. *'Schooled': Kill 30 Pincer Rays using the Hovership. Bolts: 3400. *'Healthy': Complete any challenge without using medical crates. Bolts: 4500. *'Mix and Match': Kill 9 enemies with 3 different mods in 30 seconds. Bolts: 3400. *'Turret Syndrome': Kill 20 enemies using the Mini-Turret Launcher. Bolts: 3400. *'Chill Out': Use the Freeze Mod to kill 20 enemies in a row. Bolts: 1100. *'A Baker's Dozen': Kill 13 Cycloids with the same weapon. Bolts: 1100. *'Ring My Bell': Beat this challenge with at least 30 seconds of time remaining. Specific Mission: Time Extension! Bolts: 1100. *'The Big Bang': Use the Arbiter to kill 5 enemies in one shot. Bolts: 3400. *'In a Row': Use the Fusion Rifle to kill 2 enemies in one attack. Bolts: 2200. *'Bombs Away': Kill 20 enemies using the Mini-Bomb Mod. Bolts: 2200. Planet Torval *'Frenzied': Morph 5 Laser Backs into animals. Bolts: 1900. *'Bits and Pieces': Use the B-6 Obliterator to kill 20 DZ Strikers. Bolts: 1900. *'Hard Luck': Complete any challenge on Exterminator Difficulty. Bolts: 4900. *'Hard To Hit': Complete this challenge in 2:45:00. Specific Mission: Seek and Destroy. Bolts: 1900. *'Unfair Game': Kill 15 enemies with 3 different mods in 40 seconds. Bolts; 2900. *'Mined Out': Kill 30 enemies using the Hunter Mine Launcher. Bolts: 2900. *'No Help': Complete any challenge without using medical crates. Bolts: 3900. *'Dead On': Kill 10 Robot Zombies with Napalm. Bolts: 3900. *'Not a Scratch': Complete any challenge without taking damage. Bolts: 4900. *'In the Open': Destory 10 barrels in any mission. Bolts: 900. *'Muniez': Find and Break 3 Jackpot Crates. Bolts: 1900. *'Stripped': Complete any challenge without using Omega Mods. Bolts: 2900. *'I'm Melting': Kill 25 enemies with the Acid Mod. Bolts: 900. *'Far Away from It All': Use the Fusion Rifle to kill 10 Executioners. Bolts: 900. *'Quick Fix': Kill 5 Robot Zombies in 30 seconds with the Wrench. Bolts: 1900. Planet Stygia *'Skilled Warrior': Kill 20 enemies in 40 seconds. Bolts: 2900. *'Clean Sweep': Use the Magma Cannon to kill 20 enemies in a row. Bolts: 1400. *'Shocking Conclusions': Kill 15 enemies in a row using the Shock Mod. Bolts: 1400. *'All Mixed Up': Keep 5 enemies brainwashed at once using the Brainwash Mod. Bolts: 4400. *'Electrical Storm': Kill 10 Cycloids using the Shock Mod. Bolts: 1400. *'Well Protected': Block 10 attacks with the Holoshield Launcher in any challenge. Bolts: 1400. *'Low Blow': Use the Wrench to kill 5 Executioners. Bolts: 4400. *'Don't Come Back': Complete any challenge without dying. Bolts: 7300. *'Drop Dead': Destroy 5 Dropships. Bolts: 2900. *'Strange Changes': Use the Morphing Mod to morph 20 enemies. Bolts: 1400. *'Payback': Kill 10 enemies in 60 seconds with the Fusion Rifle. Bolts: 1400. *'Super Hero': Complete any challenge without taking damage. Bolts: 7300. *'Ravaged': Kill 40 enemies with 6 different mods. Nolts: 2900. *'Bash 'Em': Kill 25 enemies with the Scorpion Flail in 15 seconds. Bolts: 2900. *'Hot Seat': Use the Napalm Mod to ignite 3 Executioners. Bolts: 5800. Planet Maraxus *'Kill 'Em All': Kill 35 enemies without taking any damage. Bolts: 5100. *'Frenzy': Kill 35 Swarmers in 30 seconds. Bolts: 3400. *'Watch Your Step': Kill 5 enemies in a row using the Hunter Mine Launcher. Bolts: 3400. *'True Shot': Complete any challenge with an accuracy above 75 percent. Bolts: 6800. *'AA Assault': Kill 3 Reapersin a row without taking damage. Bolts: 3400. *'Speed Bumps': In this challenge, Roadkill 10 enemies. Specific Mission: Total Control. Bolts: 1700. *'Rapid-Fire': Kill 30 enemies in 30 seconds. Bolts: 1700. *'Modified': Use 8 different mods to kill 30 enemies. Bolts: 3400. *'Chill Out': Use the Freeze Mod to freeze 10 enemies in a row. Bolts: 1700. *'Heatwave': Use the Napalm Mod to kill 5 enemies in a row. Bolts: 1700. *'Heavy Metal': In this challenge, kill 5 Executioners using the Mini-Bomb Mod. Specific Mission: Total Control. Bolts: 3400. *'Dead Last': Kill 5 Reapers in a row. Bolts: 1700. *'Pocket Rocket': Use the Arbiter to kill 15 enemies in a row. Bolts: 3400. *'Fatal Frenzy': Kill 10 Swarmers in 20 seconds with the Wrench. Bolts: 1700. *'Time Will Tell': Complete this challenge with more than 10 seconds remaining. Specific Mission: Speed Trap. Bolts: 6800. Ghost Station *'Mine Forever': Kill 3 DZ Ghost Executioners with the Hunter Mine Launcher. Bolts: 5100. *'Meltdown': Destroy 10 DZ Ghost Strikers with the Acid Mod. Bolts: 3400. *'Friendly Fire': Your Combat Bots must gain 10 kills in any challenge. Bolts: 6800. *'No Landing': Destroy 10 Dropships. Bolts: 5100. *'Death Is Near': Kill 15 enemies with 5 different mods in 60 seconds. Bolts: 5100. *'Double Trouble': Complete any challenge using only the Dual Vipers. Bolts: 3400. *'Warming Up': Destroy 10 DZ Ghost Strikers with the Napalm Mod. Bolts: 1700. *Sharpshooter *The Great Escape *Too Hot To Handle *Fodder Folies *'No Medic Here': Complete any challenge without using medical crates. Bolts: 8500. *'Skill Kill': Use the Fusion Rifle to kill 3 enemies in one attack. Bolts: 5100. *'Show Me the Money': Destroy 5 jackpot crates. Bolts: 1700. *'Put 'Em on Ice': Use the Freeze Mod to freeze 15 enemies in a row. Bolts: 1700. Kategori:Ferdighetspoeng Kategori:Lister